creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Unknown Element
The Unknown Element This is a request that everybody fear what lies in the shadows. Nobody knows where they are, but we do know that they lurk just out of sight. I am still unsure about what I saw all those years ago. Nor do I know the happenings that occurred after the hideous thing showed its face. But I do know that it's still out there. I won't spoil the thing that I saw; all I want is help finding out what the monster I saw could possibly be, or the truth behind the most toxic element unearthed. I should start at around 1995, the year that it all began. There were rumors of a brand new element being added to the periodic table. I was amazed. It was beautiful. It glowed bright purple and gleamed with incredible luster. It was a crystal that had been hiding in the crust near England, supposedly one of the most haunted places on earth. The first sample was found beneath an old dungeon that has been said to be haunted by the spirits of all the men and women who died there. It was found in one of the cell rooms and was creating the only visible light besides the flashlights of the young explorers who found it. I eagerly searched up the nameless element and found a variety of links despite the fact it had only been recently discovered. Dark Matter Name: Unknown Properties: Unknown. Facts: one of the explorers who discovered the element had been poisoned by unknown means and killed one of the other five, later dying from the poison. Element name choices include: Dark Matter. Death Crystal. Corruption Rock. I refreshed the page to find the chosen name. I was shocked by how quickly the page had been updated and how much had been added to the page. But I also noticed something very abnormal about the element. It was stated that it has the power to corrupt objects, summon demonic entities, and anger spirits. I wrote it off as gossip and continued reading the page. The name they chose was 'Dark Matter' and it was found to be more reactive than Fluorine, formerly the most reactive element known to mankind. Event #1: The Ghost Robot Testing on the element began when it was shown to be able to possess the nonliving and bring it to life. There were many unknown experimental robots that were never perfected; the parts were all there, but they just didn't move. The robots were called soul bots, and they were designed for war against enemy soldiers. They had no drivers to prevent tragedies that might occur if one were to glitch out. Instead, they were remote controlled from a distance. All of the robots were very large, many towering over the size of full-grown humans. To name a few of the types, the most common was the Soul Saw, a large robot with built-in saws for melee combat. It featured a green paint job to blend in for just long enough to execute an attack. Another was the Soul Shark, a robotic shark that was forgotten after it failed to hover and phase through walls, thus making it no more than a target for the enemy. And lastly, the one robot that stood over all the others—it was fearsome, including a large Gatling gun to make quick execution, red glowing eyes to strike fear into the hearts of enemies, and a fearsome claw built to slice through soldiers like tissue paper. It was called the Fear Lord and was very deserving of such a title. The First Kill That was about the time I got my job at D.M.K. Corp. If it were ever brought to life, it would win against anything that was pitted against it. So we began testing Dark Matter on the hundreds of unsuccessful, yet terrifying robots that sat around the base, completely inanimate, waiting until the day they would be brought to life. Dark Matter also gave hope to granting the Soul Shark its intended powers. Dark Matter was a unique power source not only granting life, but granting emotions. The first robot to be tested on was the Soul Saw. The large metal can had been waiting around for too long to be abandoned. The shard was slid into what was meant to resemble its arm, and not long after it took effect did the robot get off the ground and begin looking around at its surroundings in confusion. This would have been the greatest scientific advancement in history if not for the malfunction. The Malfunction After I went to a computer to type in the news, I heard a metal clanking from the same room. The Soul Saw must had been done looking around and wanted to interact with its surroundings. It twitched its upper body and rotated its saws with each step it took, still not used to being alive. It approached my best friend at the facility, Paul. It slowly raised its arm as if being preparing to tap him on the shoulder. I was upset by this; it could have forgotten about the lethal weapon built into its 'hand.' It turned on the blades, even more startling, and it quickly dropped its arm onto Paul. Blood splattered all over the mechanical robot as it sawed deep into my dear friend. It had made its first kill. It seemed to enjoy this, and I didn't want to stay a minute longer. I got up off my chair, and ran as fast as my legs could possibly carry me. I passed the other soul bots while making my escape. I heard its loud metal footsteps go past me, reassuring my safety. I got news that it had been gunned down by an automatic turret and destroyed. Event #2: The Feeding Frenzy of 96 A year had passed since 'The Ghost Robot' event, and experiments resumed on the soul bots. And we also strapped a hockey mask onto the Fear Lord's face to prevent anyone from being frightened from the terrifying robot. This time we were testing the Soul Shark. We slid the shard into its mouth. Its eyes lit up and it started to twitch. It began hovering as planned and we could tell its dorsal fin was phasing through the ceiling. Success. We kept a closer eye on the creature to prevent another outbreak. But this time was no different, if not worse. It immediately bit off Frank's head. Blood oozed from the thing's mouth. It took pleasure in its deed and escaped through the wall. It ignored everyone else that it encountered, speeding for the door in a successful escape attempt, biting off the turret that destroyed the former Soul Saw. We sent successful soul bots to attack the beast. It would have worked, but the Soul Shark was pulsating Dark Matter. The polluted air was effective at corrupting the hundred soul bots that were attacking it. One of them came inside the facility and corrupted many of the others. We had no choice but to hide the Fear Lord. If he got corrupted, God knows what it would do to us. We were successful. The others had left without seeing the Fear Lord. We had stationed it in an area that none of the soul bots could reach. Pure diamond. It turned out that diamond was the only thing that kept Soul Sharks at ease as well as making the other types become weak. The Fear Lord's Escape We knew they were still out there attacking the folks. We brought the Fear Lord into battle. It functioned without any glitches and was met with success until it'd been corrupted as well. The Fear Lord removed its mask. What we saw on what used to be its face was the utmost horrifying thing that we had ever seen in our lives. Its metal teeth were jagged. The Fear Lord stared blankly at us with its hideous face, providing a diversion for the other soul bots to flee unharmed. The 'Feeding Frenzy Incident of 96' was the most terrifying event in human history, yet forgotten by the public for so long. The Fear Lord had paralyzed my crew with sheer terror as it disappeared into the forest along with the other soul bots. We could see its glowing eyes staring back at us even while it crept into the darkness. Nobody had seen a soul bot of any kind since that day. It had been long enough for the monstrous mechanical beasts that once gave hope for giving us incredible fighting technology. None of us ever forgot the Feeding Frenzy of '96. Event #3: The Demon Of 02 But it wasn't over yet. We found that out the hard way. Many years after the soul bots had met with the newly discovered terror that was named Dark Matter, everyone forgot about the creatures. They still lurk in the Amazon forest, lost, harmless and forgotten. The last event recorded, also known as 'The Demon of 02' took place in New York. People had reported seeing things stalking them. They were all described to have two large, dragon-like wings, a sadistic grin that filled their large, long faces, and the same purple eyes that the Fear Lord had been granted on that date in 1996. Some say it's the devil. It was later found out to be one individual creature rather than many similar ones. Traces of Dark Matter have been known to be somewhat related to this nightmarish beast. It came out in the open in 2002. It was given the name 'Shrill' due to a loud screech it made before the attack. It constantly demanded in a loud, booming voice that the citizens give it their souls. It is still unknown why Shrill asked such a thing. It was obviously a creation of Dark Matter, but that was impossible. All traces of that nightmare element were locked up in a place nothing could ever find it. How did the monster get its hands on the hidden supply? We may never know what the creature's intentions were. It seemed that every time it showed up, it brought a soul bot which aided him in his killing spree. Sometimes even new types of the robots aided him without us knowing their abilities. And they always disappear without a trace. Nobody knows the whereabouts of the Fear Lord, nor the soul bots base. The only things we know are that he will never stop. He controls the Dark Matter, and gets more powerful every time. They Are Still Here And lastly, we know that he will never go away, and will be lurking in the shadows with his corrupted works of terror, ready to emerge and take us out one by one. And to this day, nobody knows the dark secrets behind the horrifying element that we dare not speak of, or why it caused such aggressive and violent behavior. Category:Beings